Once In Need
by The Amazing Miss M
Summary: The war is raging, two men meet. One is running from a past he wants no part of, the other is wondering how the life he had before him had gone so wrong.
1. Prologue

Title: Once in Need  
Author: Along Came the Spider  
Email: Harry Potter  
Pairing/Characters: Oliver Wood/Draco Malfoy  
Rating: This fic contains some violence and bloodshed, but not enough to put off squeamish people.  
Summary: The war is raging, two men meet. One is running from a past he wants no part of, the other is wondering how the life he had before him had gone so wrong.  
Disclaimers: Harry Potter is a trademark of several people, but I am not one of them.  
Acknowledgments: Thank you to my beta Lyras

Prologue: The Blood of the Martyrs

Oliver felt himself get jostled as he was carried into the Great Hall of Hogwarts. He could hear shouting voices in the rare moments that his mind emerged from the pain.

He gave a breathy laugh as he was dumped unceremoniously on one of the makeshift beds that crowded the room.

"What's funny cap'n?" George Weasley inquired from somewhere above the former Quidditch player.

"I used to promise myself I'd come back here for a visit," Oliver gave the redhead a weak smile. "I just never pictured it would be like this."

"I hear you, man," George said with a smile that had been long gone from his voice. Oliver attempted to raise himself up to focus on the other man. "Let's get you a Healer before you injure yourself again, or you become even more maudlin."

Oliver sank back into the bed as his companions left him to grab the attention of the overworked staff. He attempted to take stock of the injuries that he had received in that day's exercise, but soon found it easier to just let his mind dwell on the pain.

He barely acknowledged the person who came to cut away his bloody robes, and he never heard

the healer murmuring next to him as he allowed himself to drift away into a painless sleep.

Oliver opened his eyes to a world populated completely by Weasleys.

"My God, Cap'n," Fred grinned from his twin's side. "You scared us this time."

"As opposed to the last time, when you were hit by a curse and lost all the bones in your body, and he stayed by your bedside until they all re-grew." George rolled his eyes.

Percy, who was standing behind his brothers, shook his head. "Honestly, Wood. You were on a simple scouting mission - you weren't supposed to end up all bloodied by the Giants."

"Lay off him, Perce." George turned to glare at his brother. "You weren't out in the field. You never are."

"Neither are you." Percy said with a small smile.

"_We're_ Research and Development." Fred snapped.

"And Percy works in the Quartermaster's office," Oliver attempted to soothe the brothers. "It's an equally important job. Where would we be without supplies?"

"Very true Mr Wood." One of the Healers had noticed that Oliver was awake. "And if Mr Wood is awake, that means you three should be on your way out."

"But, Doc," Fred whined. "What if he wants us to stay?"

"You should know the rules by now Mr Weasley," the young woman said sternly. "Visitors for the unconscious only, otherwise it would be too noisy in here."

"Yes, Ma'am." Fred mumbled.

"We'll see you later, Wood." Percy told his former roommate as the brothers stood up.

"Rest up, Cap'n." George patted Oliver's shoulder. "From the news that's trickling down from on high, they're going to need you back out there as soon as possible."

Fred was the last of the Weasley brothers to leave but all he did was give Oliver a quick smile.

"Thank God they're gone," the Healer said under her breath as she picked up Oliver's clipboard.

"Ginny?" Oliver called the Healer's attention to him, "What _is_ the latest news?"

"Nothing we're supposed to tell you," the youngest Weasley said in her most no-nonsense Healer voice. "You need to rest up, _not _worry."

"There is a war going on." Oliver raised an exasperated eyebrow at her, "How am I supposed to not worry?"

"By sleeping." Ginny placed a hand on his forehead.

The last thing Oliver heard before sleep reclaimed him was: "Quidditch players make the worst patients."

* * *

When Oliver woke next, the Great Hall was washed in an almost unearthly quiet, the famous ceiling was showcasing an amazing starscape and a half moon bathed the room in a white glow. 

A movement at the foot of his bed drew his gaze to what he thought for a moment was an angel. The moonlight offset the Healer's blond hair and fair skin making them shine as the man moved about quietly. The Healer looked up and smiled briefly when he saw that Oliver was alert.

"You're up early Mr Wood." The man's voice was soft and soothing. "Ginny indicated that you should still have some internal bleeding." The Healer was now looking down at a clipboard, "So, if you would drink this?"

Oliver took the goblet that was offered to him and obediently downed its contents. He choked slightly on the taste but managed to swallow all of it anyway.

"I don't see why Ginny thinks Quidditch players make bad patients," the Healer said conversationally. "They're generally the ones that go along with a remedy no matter how disgusting it tastes."

"That particular habit comes from knowing the only thing standing between you and death after falling off your broom for the hundred and fifth time is your Healer," Oliver sighed.

A sad light came into the other man's shadowed eyes. "Falling off your broom during a match sure beats-" he checked the clipboard, "-being swatted into a tree by an irate Giant."

"True," Oliver smiled. "But after the Giant hit me, I couldn't really tell the difference."

"Since your run-in with the tree during a routine patrol, the R&D boys are trying to figure out if there is a way for the emergency Portkey system to work _before _the soldier is injured." The Healer smiled back.

"Wouldn't that put you all out of jobs?" Oliver knew his joke had fallen flat the moment the words left his mouth.

The other man's face became hard and his eyes gained more shadows. "I will welcome the day I have no more patients with open arms and a warm heart."

Oliver tried to apologize but the Healer cut him short. "You should be sleeping."

A warm hand touched Oliver's forehead, and he was once again sent into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

End Notes:  
- Yes this is a repost. I have no clue why I deleted it earlier, but I apparently did. Sorry to those I left hanging, and welcome to those who are just arriving.  
- Please Review. 


	2. Part One

Once in Need

Part One

Oliver sat and stared at the constantly changing map in front of him, now that he had 'discovered' a new enclave of Giants the scouts were finding all sorts of hidden troops.

"Depressing isn't it?" A tired voice said from behind him.

"Who knew the enemy could amass so much against us," Oliver sighed.

"Thanks to you we know now." Remus Lupin sat down across the table from him.

"I wish I could say it was skill," Oliver winced. "But it was pure bad luck."

"Only from your perspective." Lupin echoed Oliver's earlier sigh. "From the view of the command group it was very much _good_ luck."

Remus's eyes widened a little. "Not that you being injured was good; just that you were able to uncover those Giants and live to tell us about it."

Oliver buried his head in his hands, "So what is this meeting about?"

"To the point Mr. Wood?" The werewolf raised his eyebrow.

"We could beat around the bush for the next few hours like Albus would have." Oliver looked up at his superior, "Or you can cut through all that and just give me my new orders."

"We're sending you to Durmstrung." Remus said quietly. "You will be in charge of the defenses."

Oliver's gaze fell back to the map. One of the larger pieces of space that had always been Slytherin Green was now Red. "How?"

"A student uprising," Remus shrugged. "Yes, this is risky and could very well be a trap, but we need the foothold."

Oliver gave the werewolf a nod of understanding, a foothold on the northern front was something the Light had been lacking for a while now.

"Victor Krum will be in charge of the school's offensive forces." Remus said getting down to business.

"I wasn't aware that he had survived." Oliver's voice was harsh.

Remus gave him a tight smile. "The attack on the Quidditch World Cup was the last straw for him and most of his friends. They engineered that fire in their housing themselves."

"And we trust them?" Oliver said skeptically.

"As much as Severus's veritaserum allows," Remus smiled at the memory.

Oliver shook his head, "We still have some of that?"

"Trelawney of all people told him to stock up about five months prior..." The werewolf's voice broke.

"When am I supposed to leave and just who is in my command," Oliver asked as he leaned back.

"Johnson and Bell both requested that their assignment be with you." Remus's smile appeared genuine. "Add to that Dennis Creevey and the Patil sisters and you have your team. Marcus Flint, Cho Chang and Hannah Abbot are all going to be part of Krum's offensive line."

"Flooding Durmstrung with the loyals?" Oliver joked flatly.

"That is the idea. Though beware that it will give the unknowns time to brood." Remus warned. "Charlie Weasley will also be there, as Durmstrung is near one of the Dragon Reserves."

"That leaves only one question." Oliver sighed and ran his hand through his hair, "Are we going to get a healer assigned to us? Because quite frankly I'm not sure I want to trust the Durmstrung boys with anything like that."

"The Healer's have already put Durmstrung on their rotation." Remus assured him. "Now, the R&D boys have asked that you see them before you leave. Your portkey will be leaving at 20.00."

Lupin left the room, but not before seeing Oliver wince again.

* * *

"Cap'n!" George called when he entered the former Slytherin Common Room. Due to the distance from the rest of the Castle it was now home to the Research and Development division. 

"Should you be out of bed?" Fred looked him over. "What are those Healers thinking!"

"They're thinking there is a war going on." Professor Snape drawled from his corner. "Therefore we need our top soldiers, such as Mr. Wood, back out in the field as soon as possible."

"I'm a top soldier Professor?" Oliver blinked, "A surprising statement coming from you."

"Gryffindors make the best soldiers, Hufflepuffs are the best Healers, Ravenclaws are strategists and Slytherins become spies." Snape examined his former student. "Besides did you think that those two were the only Gryffindors I could stand?"

"They are the only ones you have a history of tolerating for any amounts of time." Oliver smiled as he slid into the chair opposite Snape's desk.

"Weasley." Snape beckoned one of the twins with his good arm. "Fetch the packet we prepared for Oliver."

Oliver raised an eyebrow, "Gee, generally when I am sent on assignment its always been: 'Here are your rations and your broom, don't die.' Now I am getting a 'packet'?"

Snape waved a finger in the younger man's face. "If we weren't in a war I'd say your humor was uncalled for."

Oliver gave the Potion's Master the smile that had made Witch Weekly name him one of the sexiest Quidditch Players. He was about to reply when a packet of papers fell onto the desk between them.

"Will there be anything else Your Highness?" George swept Snape a perfect bow.

"Not at the moment," Snape gave him an indulgent smile. "But don't go far."

Oliver reached for the top sheet of paper, "A map of Durmstrung?" He traced the outline of the building with one finger.

"Lupin has also included a charm that you will have to do once you reach your location. The charm will tie this paper in with the school, just like the Marauder's Map is with Hogwarts." Snape moved the paper to reveal the charm.

"How did we get this map?" Oliver ignored the other paper.

"I've given guest lectures at the school." Snape said modestly. "Considering the climate, exploring the place was the only activity I was cut out for."

"So what are your ideas for defending the school," Oliver asked. He was betting that the rest of his packet contained a detailed explanation of just that.

Snape didn't disappoint. With his one good hand the Potion's Master spread out the rest of the papers and set about showing his former student the strategies that _he_ felt would work.

"Oh," Snape said when Oliver finally begged leave to go. "One last thing: Don't trust anyone that comes from within Durmstrung; Krum is barely acceptable. You, however, are our senior commander in the area; if you suspect treachery use this." The taller man pressed three small vials into Oliver's hand.

Once he had left the Dungeons he looked at them more closely. They were all labeled Veritaserum.

* * *

End Notes:  
- Hey all, another chapter. Haven't quite got the hang of the new review system yet, so we'll leave it at that and hopefully I'll get better  
- Please Review 


	3. Part Two

Once In Need  
Part Two  
(Summary and Headers in the first part)

Oliver met with his command at the portkey zone, the women were in a huddle talking over to one side of their assigned area. Dennis Creevey and Marcus Flint both nodded to him as he joined them.

"The Twins talk to you two as well?" Oliver asked curiously.

"Is it really possible to do half the things they've threatened to do?" Dennis seemed more interested than scared in the answer.

"We're talking about the Geniuses of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes." Marcus grimaced, "If it isn't possible yet they'll make it possible."

"What's with the pensive faces?" Katie smiled warmly as the women broke ranks and joined them around the portkeys. "We're going to be among the first Muggleborns ever to set foot in Durmstrung - kinda history in the making."

"Your boyfriend has threatened to make us history if you get hurt out there." Marcus sneered.

"He never…" Katie narrowed her eyes and looked toward Angelina. "Where one has terrorized the other is sure to have followed."

"And you can send them both howlers once we reach our new base." Oliver said loudly to catch both of the women's attention, "I'm sure Snape with find it most amusing."

Angelina shrugged. "It at least nice to know they care enough to threatened you guys. We don't get to see them much after all."

"It's war." Cho shook her head in sympathy, "Hell on relationships."

"It's time." Oliver declared as much to break up the morose mood they had fallen into, as to call their attention to the fact.

The group grabbed their portkeys, which were sleds, and minutes later they were standing in a field of snow.

* * *

"Welcome," Viktor Krum looked a little more beaten up than the last time Oliver had seen him. "I'm afraid that our amenities are little, but what we have, we have to share." 

"We are all coming off camp duty." Oliver told the Bulgarian, "So I am sure that having a solid roof over our head is the biggest concern we might have."

"We've been awaiting your people for several days." One of the wizards standing at attention at Viktor's side snapped.

"Now, now Alexi," Viktor soothed the boy. "Do not be ungrateful for what help they can send us. We could be here holding the school alone after all."

The other wizard in Krum's escort glared at the witches in the Hogwarts delegation all through out Krum's speech. Once Viktor finished talking he rattled something off in one of Durmstrung's native tongues.

"Does your associate have a problem with some members of our group?" Marcus demanded coldly.

The other two northern wizards hastened to assure the Hogwarts group that there was no problem what so ever.

"Let's just get indoors." Oliver said wearily, whatever problems arose could be dealt with when they were all somewhat warmer.

"I am sure that the healer we received yesterday will be most happy to see you." Viktor mentioned as they entered the halls of Durmstrung.

Cho's eyes swept the room quickly before she nodded to Marcus; Oliver noticed the movement and led his group into the Durmstrung base of operations.

"Mr. Wood," Krum said formally. "I would like to introduce you to our previous head of defenses Pieter Lestrange."

A young boy, barely old enough to be called a wizard, bowed to the group. "It will be a pleasure working with you I am sure."

Oliver gave a brief nod in recognition of these sentiments.

"As for the rest of your group I am sure that the House Elfs would be more than happy to show you all to your quarters, and then we can reconvene…." Viktor trailed off as he caught sight of Oliver's face.

"Who are the House Elf's loyal to?" Pavarti Patil asked quietly.

"To Durmstrung itself of course," Pieter looked a little taken aback.

"Our founder was paranoid that someone would come through the House Elf's to get to him." Viktor explained. "So they belong to the building and can't be set free by anyone."

"This makes them very bold in their dealings with the students." Alexi's mouth quirked.

Oliver sighed in relief and looked over to Pieter, "Can you ask your team to assemble here in two hours?"

"Even the people currently on sentry duty?" The entire Durmstrung group looked at him with some alarm.

"We'll have our people in place by then." Oliver hastened to reassure them, "All we'll need is a map of where your hot points are."

"How will our people know yours?" Pieter demanded, "This is a war zone after all."

The Hogwarts group all held out their left hands, palm up, towards the northerners. The palms all showed a tattoo of a flame burning merrily.

"We will spread the word about the meeting." Viktor promised.

Oliver gave him a weak smile before leading his group out of the room.

* * *

"There is defiantly something going on here." Cho mentioned as they all crammed into Oliver's quarters.

"It might just be their attitude about witches." Padma Patil suggested.

Marcus sighed. "I never quite understood the pureblood attitude toward their women. The most vicious Deatheaters and some of the most powerful magic users have been women. But my father, and many others, still clung to the notion that Women should be seen and not heard."

"I've always found some of the pureblooded woman to be more ornamental than anything." Pavarti sniffed, "Narcissa Malfoy being case and point."

"You've never seen her really riled up then," Dean Thomas, their healer, mentioned. "That woman has talent and then some. In another time and place she would have been an amazing healer."

"I heard she skinned Hagrid alive with a simple touch, before our forces finally managed to kill her." Marcus shivered at the thought. "A lesson in why you don't upset the healers."

"Can you do that?" Pavarti fluttered her eyes at Dean.

"I could." Dean murmured, "But it goes against a lot of oaths I had to take."

Oliver coughed, bringing the group's attention back to him, "Skinning aside, we need to keep our eyes and ears open here. You each have an emergency portkey; if it activates it will alert the rest of us. After the meeting today I will reassign the defensive group so that at least one of ours is in with every watch."

Oliver pulled out the map of Durmstrung that Snape had given him. The rest looked at it in amazement as they watched the little dots scurry around. "This map is useful for the inside only, once you all get back from duty I expect you to update it with the outside knowledge."

"We treat this first sentry duty as general recon?" Katie asked.

"Right," Angelina smiled at Oliver's nod. "You have your meeting to conduct…."

"And my defensive team needs to patrol," Oliver concluded. "Meet back here after you're relieved."

The group filed out of the room.

End Notes:  
- Generally I wouldn't update until tomorrow. But since even I am not above family reunions at remote locations sans internet access, I'm updating today. I hope you enjoyed.  
- Please Review.


End file.
